Second Chances
by jareaujareau
Summary: Mellie and Andrew's life with their little family after Mellie divorces Fitz. Continuation from Dirty Little Secrets Always Come Out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the continuation from 'Dirty Little Secrets Always Come Out'. For those of you who didn't read it, Mellie and Andrew have a teenage daughter, Amy, and Mellie had just gotten divorced from Fitz.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Mellie and Fitz's divorce was finalized, and all was going pretty well in all aspects of the divorce and of Mellie and Andrew's relationship.

It was Fitz's night with Teddy, so it was just Mellie, Andrew and Amy at Andrew's apartment. Mellie and Andrew were lying in bed, and Amy was sleeping down at the bottom of their bed, using Andrew's feet as a pillow. Mellie chuckled to herself as she snapped a picture of their daughter, and she set her phone back down before turning to Andrew. She moved closer to him, careful to move slowly and with as little movement as possible so that she didn't wake Amy. Andrew wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"If she didn't look like a 16 year old and you just paid attention to how she acts, you'd be beyond surprised at how old she was." Andrew whispered, looking down at their daughter as she slept peacefully, soft noises escaping her parted lips every few minutes. "I honestly don't know one 16 year old that still sleeps with her parents."

"Well think of how much she's been through recently, Andrew...She just got her mother back and she's been going through a lot." She wanted so badly to reach down and play with her daughter's hair, but when she was sleeping so calmly and so peacefully, Mellie didn't want to risk waking up her sweet girl.

Andrew just shook his head, his eyes locked on the small body at the end of their bed. "She was like this before. Even before she knew, she still slept with me a lot of the time. I know that sounds bad and I probably shouldn't have let my teenage daughter sleep in bed with me, but it was innocent. I never thought anything of it."

It was cute how he was trying to explain himself to her. Mellie found herself laughing quietly when he was done talking, and when Andrew raised an eyebrow, wondering why the hell she was laughing, she decided to speak up. "Andrew, honey, I know that you weren't letting her sleep with you out of some perverse pleasure to sleep in the same bed as your daughter. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He nodded, unsure of exactly how to respond to that. She was right. He didn't have to explain himself to her when it came to something like that. There was no doubt in her mind that Amy sleeping with Andrew was innocent, and Andrew knew that she knew that. So why did he feel the need to explain himself to her? He just shrugged it off as he looked back at Mellie.

"I'm thinking of going on a trip. I'm not sure where, not sure how long exactly, or even when. But I want to go on a trip sometime. Just the three of us. It'll be a nice stress reliever for all three of us, considering how much stress we've all gone through in the past few months. We'll have to plan it around a time that Fitz has Teddy and that the country doesn't require my vice presidential assistance, but I'm sure we can work sometime out."

Just the thought of going on a vacation relived a lot of the stress that Mellie had been experiencing lately. She wanted so badly to be able to sit on the beach somewhere with a drink and just stare out into the ocean. The experience would be made even better with Andrew and their daughter by her side. The idea of a vacation made Mellie want to get up and pack her bags now, but she knew that that wasn't an option. She knew that they had to wait a while and make a plan before they could even think about going.

"That sounds great." She tried to hide her excitement, but Andrew knew that she was excited at the thought of being able to get away for a while. He knew Mellie like the back of his hand and he knew that she would give up just about anything to be able to go on a vacation, to forget about everything for a while. She had just had to give up her First Lady duties, which was a bittersweet moment for her. She had fought so hard and had wasted blood, sweat, and tears for so many years to get to be First Lady, but it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. She found herself to be nothing but profoundly bored and overwhelmed as First Lady. She wasn't as included as she thought that she would be, she was ornamental, not functional. She was there to look pretty and to make everything else around her look pretty, but she wasn't there to actually do anything, she didn't have an actual purpose besides to stand by Fitz's side and make him look good. That wasn't what she became First Lady for.

But now, at this point in time, she could go back to being functional, to actually making a difference. She was going to go back to being a lawyer, and she was going to do something to make a name for herself, instead of her husband making a name for her.

Her heart ached every time that she thought of Fitz and Olivia, and of Fitz alone, because the truth was, she still loved Fitz. She would always love Fitz. Not in the way that she did, not in the way that she loved Andrew. But she would always still love him. And the fact that they had actually gone through with the divorce physically pained her. Of course, she was happy with Andrew. She was beyond happy being able to be with Andrew and with their daughter. But there was always going to be a part of her that regretted signing the papers. She spent over twenty years loving Fitz and being married to him. If she hadn't signed the papers, would he have changed? Could he have changed? Could they have fixed things and gone back to how they were before?

She knew the answers to those questions, yet for some reason, her heart still ached when she thought of Fitz. So she tried to keep him off of her mind. Fitz was her past. And Andrew was her present, and her future. She loved Andrew more than she could ever love any man on this planet. And when she thought about Andrew; there wasn't one ounce of her that regretted signing those papers. Andrew loved her with every ounce of his being. Andrew loved her and their daughter and the three of them made the perfect family. Andrew loved and cared for Mellie in a way that Fitz had stopped doing years ago. Mellie had almost forgotten that a man could love a woman like that.

But Andrew did. And that made Mellie the happiest woman on earth. She loved being with Andrew.

"I'll let you know when I figure everything out, and we can plan it, okay? But let's keep it a secret and surprise Amy. I think she would appreciate it more and be much happier if we kept it a secret and just surprised her with it one day."

He was right. She would appreciate their vacation a lot more if she didn't know about it in advance. So, they wouldn't tell her. They would keep it a secret and then they would surprise her with it when they went.

"I love her to death, but you have no idea how badly I wish she was in her own bed right now..." Andrew whispered as he ran his fingertips up Mellie's thigh. She giggled, shaking her head slightly and laying her head on his chest. He was shameless.

"Oh, go to bed, perv. I'm sure we'll have time in the morning to be along." She ran her fingers up his bare chest, and Andrew just smiled.

She was right. Unlike most teenagers, their daughter was perfectly fine with them having sex. In fact, she encouraged it. After having her parents apart for so many years, it made her happy to think that they were happy together and that they had an intimate relationship with one another. Therefore, she encouraged their intimate relationship. If she even got a hint that they wanted to have sex, Amy left the room and would wink at them. At first, they were iffy about it and unsure, but then they decided that they would seize the opportunity.

"I love you." Andrew whispered as he softly kissed Mellie's lips. The kiss was innocent, a soft, gentle goodnight kiss. But Mellie could tell that there was so much love and passion behind just the small, simple kiss.

Mellie kissed him back, cuddling into him and getting comfortable. "I love you too." She responded, closing her eyes. She loved this. She really loved being able to sleep in his arms, to not have to worry about having to go home before Fitz got up in the morning. Even more, she loved being able to sleep in his arms with their daughter next to them. She had longed to be able to experience this for longer than she could remember. But luckily, finally, her dream came true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We've got a little bit of smut here ;) Just a fair warning, I had to. Please keep up the reviewing, I love reading what you all think and it keeps me wanting to continue to write!**

* * *

Andrew woke up and looked down at the bottom of the bed, noticing that Amy wasn't sleeping there anymore. He was about to get up and go look for her, but was interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone against his wooden nightstand. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but he knew that it was still early, considering his alarm hadn't gone off yet. Picking up his phone, he noticed that he had two texts from Amy, and he was instantly worried. It was only 3:30 in the morning, and he was partly afraid to open the text messages. But when he did, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

The first message composed of a series of emojis, multiple winky faces, a tongue, and the emoji for rain drops, which Andrew knew didn't actually represent rain drops. The second message read, "Heard you moaning in your sleep. Obviously you should take care of that. Have fun. ;)" He shook his head slightly, smiling to himself as he responded to the message. "You're a strange kid. But a great kid. Thank you. I love you. Get back to sleep."

Andrew set his phone back down on the nightstand and climbed under the covers, crawling under them until he was at the bottom of the bed, under Mellie's feet. He carefully moved over her and slipped his hands under the hem of her nightgown, slowly pulling her panties down her creamy legs. She stirred slightly at the touch of Andrew's cold hands, but she stayed asleep. Luckily. Andrew hovered over her and spread her legs as slowly and carefully as possibly, not wanting to spoil the fun by waking her up. He knelt down and buried his face between her thighs, taking in her intoxicating scent as he took a deep breath. She smelled magnificent.

He blew hot air on her womanhood, and Mellie's hips jerked unconsciously. Smirking to himself, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer, and he gripped the back of her thighs before indulging in the feast that was waiting for him in between his girlfriend's beautiful legs. He gave her one long lick, before switching between a series of sucking, nibbling and biting her clit. Mellie was on the verge of waking up, but wasn't quite there, so Andrew slipped a finger inside of her wetness to further motivate her. As he was sucking on her bundle of nerves, two fingers inside of her, pushing in and out of her, Mellie's eyes shot open before they quickly closed again.

"Oooooh, Andrewww..." She moaned, bucking her hips up toward him. Mellie immediately reached down and held his head in place, her fingers running through his soft hair. Her moans were beginning to get louder, and Andrew took that as encouragement to get rougher than before. He pushed another finger inside of her and skillfully moved his fingers inside of her, keeping his tongue moving at a painfully fast pace. Mellie continued to moan his name, starting to get restless as a result of Andrew's torture on her womanhood. He took his free hand and held her hips down so that she couldn't move, and she whined at the restraint. "Baby..." She pouted, and at that moment, Andrew softly bit her clit, causing her to forget what she was complaining about.

He quickened his pace, and within seconds, Mellie's muscles were clenching around his fingers. He pulled them out and moved his mouth down to her entrance, pushing his tongue inside of her. As he swirled it around, Mellie moaned loudly, gripping the sheet with one hand, and pushing Andrew's head closer to her. "Fuuuck, Andrew. God damn it, I'm cumming!" Andrew was glad that Amy knew what they were doing beforehand, and that Teddy wasn't there, because God, was Mellie a screamer.

He cleaned her up, lapping up every bit of her juices. After he was finished there, he licked his fingers and hovered over her, crawling back up to the top of the bed so that he could kiss her. He immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she tasted the familiar tangy taste of herself, causing her to smile against Andrew's mouth. "Mm." She moaned and their tongues wrestled each other, minutes passing before either of them pulled away to take a breath.

"Where's our child?" Mellie asked finally, now realizing that she was not where she was when she had fallen asleep last night. Andrew tossed Mellie his phone as he pulled off his sleep pants and boxers, and as Mellie was reading through the texts from Amy, he crawled back on top of her. "She's insane." Mellie laughed as she tossed the phone back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Andrew's neck. "But sweet. Because I'm about to enjoy every second of this." She pulled him closer to her and he kissed her, softly at first, but within seconds, it was a full-blown passionate kiss; the kind that you see in romantic movies, when a person wasn't going to see their lover for a long time. That wasn't the case with Mellie and Andrew, but that was how they kissed. Life was too short to not kiss the one that you truly loved fully, and with all of your heart.

Andrew took his length into his hand, stroking it softly before guiding himself to Mellie's entrance. He pushed into her, slowly at first, but plunged into her shortly after with absolutely no warning. Mellie let out a loud gasp, biting down on her lip to hold back a moan. She knew that Amy knew what they were doing, but that didn't mean that she wanted to scar her for life by having her overhear her parents having rough sex in the room next to hers. That would just be too much, even for the girl who texted her father and told him to 'have fun' with her mother.

Wrapping her legs around Andrew's waist, she arched her back, causing Andrew to go deeper inside of her. He let out a loud grunt, leaning down and kissing Mellie as they continued to move with one another. Andrew sucked on Mellie's tongue, only adding more pleasure to the already beyond enjoyable experience. The two of them pulled away from each other so that they had a chance to breathe, and Andrew took that as his chance to move his lips elsewhere. He kissed her jawline, softly sucking on her skin, and moved down her neck and to her collarbone. Andrew nipped at the fragile skin, and Mellie let out a noise that could be best described as a mixture between a whine and a moan.

"Shit, Andrew...Harder, baby!" Mellie moaned in between breaths, and Andrew gladly obliged, quickening and deepening his thrusts. He reached in between them and grabbed her hips, pulling her body closer to his, and tilting her pelvis slightly so that he was going in at a different angle. Mellie let out a loud moan, and Andrew felt accomplished as he continued to move inside of her. He felt Mellie's inner muscles begin to clamp around his thick cock, and he smirked as he moved faster, feeling himself begin to get close to his release as well.

Seconds later, Mellie reached her peak, practically screaming out Andrew's name as her juices spilled out of her body. Andrew followed suit right after, shooting his load deep inside of her. He continued with a few slow thrusts as they rode of their climaxes before pulling out of her and lying next to her.

Mellie stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. Before she was able to, Andrew pulled her small sweat-covered body on top of his, holding her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, and she just smiled. "You wear me out..." Mellie whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder, still breathing heavily.

Andrew just laughed. "That's my job, baby."

"Text your daughter...make sure she went to sleep." Mellie whispered as she closed her eyes, snuggling close to Andrew. He nodded and grabbed his phone, raising an eyebrow when he saw that he had a text message. "When I said have fun, I didn't mean wake the people living three towns over. ;) Hope you two enjoyed that. Love you too, daddy." He smiled when he read the message and set his phone on the nightstand. By the time that he was about to say something to Mellie, she was already quietly snoring.

Andrew kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well. He was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend, and an equally amazing daughter. He was even luckier to have them together as a family. He just couldn't believe that they had gone the last 16 years without being a family together. But at least they'd get the chance to be able to do it now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not really a new chapter, but I had accidentally uploaded it to _Dirty Little Secrets_ instead of to _Second Chances._ I apologize and will be (hopefully!) updating this story very soon. Feel free to bug me via reviews of via Twitter ( _Marissahhh). **

* * *

"Momma! Can we get a puppy?" Amy asked as her and Teddy walked into the living room. They were both wearing their pajamas, even though it was past noon. Teddy loved being able to just relax in his pajamas instead of having to get dressed first thing in the morning. Back at the White House, it was important to keep up their appearance, and that meant getting Teddy dressed in his fancy clothes and parading him around the house at least once a day.

Mellie took a sip of her coffee before looking down at her children. "Well good morning to you two, too." She smiled a bit as both children sat next to her. "I don't know, you'll have to ask daddy." The brunette ruffled her son's hair as Andrew came in from the kitchen.

"What will we have to ask daddy?" He questioned as he set a plate of toast on the table in front of Mellie.

"Amy wants a puppy."

Teddy spoke up next, looking at Andrew. "Me toos! Mes want puppy!"

"Okay, so Amy and Teddy both want a puppy. I told Amy to ask you."

Andrew nodded and took a drink of his coffee before setting his mug back down on the table. "Well I don't care, Mel. It's up to you. I'm okay with it." He reached over and ruffled Teddy's hair before leaning down and kissing his head. "As long as it's okay with mommy, it's okay with me."

"It's okay with me." Mellie said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's soft hair. "But I think if we're gonna get one, we might as well get two. One for Teddy and one for Amy. That way there's no fighting about names, or who the puppy sleeps with, and the puppies will always have someone to play with."

Teddy's face lit up, and Andrew smiled as he nodded in Mellie's direction. "That sounds good to me."

It was nice being able to see the looks of joy on the kids' faces. Mellie and Andrew could watch their children smile for hours on end and they would never tire of it. It was different to have all four of them living together in one house, but it was a nice change, and something that neither of then would trade for the world.

"Can we go get them today?" Amy asked as she laid her head against her mother's shoulder, poking out her bottom lip.

Andrew looked at Mellie for a second before turning his head. "Don't look at her. That pout is what has made her spoiled for the sixteen years."

Mellie just laughed, shaking her head. "Oh believe me, I know. The pout and I have been introduced. Why do you think I'm here?" She teased, which earned her a glare from Andrew. "I'm kidding. But yes, I know about the pout." She chuckled and looked at her daughter. "I don't see why not. If you two go get dressed, we can leave in just a few minutes."

Almost immediately, both children ran off. Mellie and Andrew laughed, shaking their heads as they stood up to clear the table and to go get ready themselves.

The kids had decided on Rottweiler puppies, something that Mellie had been against at first. However, Teddy and Amy were persistent, as was Andrew, so she eventually gave in. Both puppies were boys, and Teddy named his Bear, and Amy named hers Diesel. They got all of the necessary supplies; food, toys, beds, and treats, and headed back home with the two new members of their family.

Teddy and Amy played with the puppies on the floor while Mellie and Andrew sat on the couch and talked. "I love seeing them so happy...Honestly, seeing them happy makes me beyond happy." Mellie smiled a bit as she glanced at her children. "I don't think I've been so happy in so long...Thank you so much, Andrew. I can't thank you enough for bringing her back into my life, for being in my life...I love you and Amy so much. I really don't think you have any idea."

"I know. I love seeing them happy too." He leaned over and kissed the top of Mellie's head. "Don't thank me, Mellie. It would have happened eventually. We love you too. So much. And I'm glad that we're a family now, that we can all be together. It means so much to me."

"Me too, Andrew. Me too." She turned her head and softly kissed his lips. They were both so lucky to have each other and to have their perfect family.


End file.
